


Whoops

by orphan_account



Series: The group chat fics (All based off of real conversations) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, no hunk this time :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you accidentally text the group chat something you meant to send your boyfriend





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I, for once, am Shiro in this scenario. Cole is Lance, his boyfriend Lennon is Keith, and Stella is Pidge

To Form Voltron (3:47 pm) 

**Papa_Caliente** : Ug I’m horny

**Papa_Caliente** : SHIT

**Papa_Caliente** : NO

**Papa_Caliente** : NO

**Papa_Caliente** : NO NO

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : OML

**Papa_Caliente** : END ME

**Techsexual** : L A N C E

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : I ALMOST SPIT OUT MY COFFEE

**Papa_Caliente** : FUCK

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : IM CRYING

**Papa_Caliente** : ;A;

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : OML

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : WAS THAT MEANT FOR KEITH LANCE?

**Papa_Caliente** : Yes .~.

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : LMAO  
  
**DesignatedSpaceDad** : IM CRYING  
  
**DesignatedSpaceDad** : OH MY GOD

**Papa_Caliente** : I’m sorry I fuckingggggfg

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : MY STOMACH HURTS

**Techsexual** : Wait

**Techsexual** : THAT WAS FOR KEITH

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : THATS SO FUCKIN FUNNY

**Techsexual** : WHAT THE FUCK

**Papa_Caliente** : Of course

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : LMAO

**Papa_Caliente** : Who else would I say it to

**Techsexual** : I THOUGHT THAT WAS A TYPO

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : WHO ELSE DO YOU TEXT ABOUT BEING HORNY PIDGE?

**Keith** : WeLP

**Techsexual** : KEITH

**Keith** : XD RiP

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : WHAT DO YOU THINK HE MEANT

**Techsexual** : HUNGRY  
  
**Techsexual** : I MEAN

**Papa_Caliente** : XD

**Techsexual** : APPARENTLY HE IS

**Techsexual** : BUT NOT IN TGAT WAY

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : I N N O C E N T

**Papa_Caliente** : LMAO

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : OML

**Techsexual** : really

**Techsexual** : I’m the innocent one

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : LMAO

**Techsexual** : The one with the fucking cars porn

**Keith** : *gif message: lenny face*

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : IM GONNA PUKE IM LAUGHING SO HARD OML  
  
**Techsexual** : I HAVE THAT SAVED ON MY PHONE WTF

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : MY THROAT HURTS

**Papa_Caliente** : XD calm down

**Techsexual** : but

**Techsexual** : What do you and Keith do

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : THATS SO FUCKING FUNNY THO

**Papa_Caliente** : Uhhhh

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKIN LANCE

**Papa_Caliente** : XD

**Techsexual** : *link to the song Sexting by Blood On The Dance Floor feat Jeffree Star*

**Papa_Caliente** : No no

**Techsexual** : ^^^^

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : YOURE TOO YOUNG

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : GOOD

**Papa_Caliente** : Honestly we just tell each other when we’re horny

**Techsexual** : Watch the link

**Techsexual** : It goes well

**Techsexual** : I promise

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : OTHERWISE I WOULD KILL YOU

**DesignatedSpaceDad** : I AINT LAUGHING ANYMORE

**Author's Note:**

> She does in fact have a folder of cars porn #exposed Also about an hour later Cole and I started talking about masturbating and made her blush lmao


End file.
